User blog:Nauibotics/Heroes Impressions
I have been playing Heroes for sometime now and amassed a pretty decent army at this point. Based on the ones I have recruited and have at 5-stars, I have somewhat of an extensive knowledge of how the units in the game function and their usability in PvP modes. For some context, I am a F2P player who mostly skates around Tiers 18-19 depending on the week, but I do sometimes get into Tier 20 if I am lucky. The opinions of the characters below are in mind of a person looking for a more casual experience in the Arenas. Tier 17-18 are mostly casual Arena goers with a very diverse cast of characters of all types utilized in these tiers rather than Armor/Dragon Whales seen in 19-Crown tiers. This blog is updated usually every other week so feel free to revisit this page to see what new 5 Stars I have gotten or made and what my option of them are. Rating I rate the units based on general usage in Arenas and Arena Assault as well as the general feel when training them. These impressions are based mostly on simple skill inheritances (skills that can be obtained through 4-star units), but optimized premium suggested builds are kept in mind in their final scoring. Also merging is not considered. If you want to know what that unit's current build is on my account, you can look at my profile. They are rated out of 5 stars, no halves, with the following distinctions for each tier: *✯✯✯✯✯ - God Tier Character - Excellent unit overall. The few flaws the unit has is not noticeable when compared to their strengths. Whatever their role is in terms of unit type, they stand at the top. Fantastic stat optimization and great synergy with skills and weapons are their biggest perks. Investing in these are a no brainer as they will consistently yield good results. These units are frequently on Arena teams, more so always present on the higher tiers of Arenas, so knowledge of how to counter these units are important for success. *✯✯✯✯ - High Tier Character - Great unit overall. May have one noticeable flaw, but their perks easily cover it. There are a few characters who are just slightly better than they are in their role, but they are still functional. Investing in these characters are well worth it, but may take more time than a God Tier. These units are also fairly common on Arena Teams at all ranks. Unlike 5-Star rated characters, their weaknesses are a little more straightforward. *✯✯✯ - Mid Tier Character - Decent unit overall. Nothing about this character is bad and can actually serve as a specific check for a high tier unit or above. But outside of their niche, they are not quite as potent as the members ranked higher, but still function competently. Average or serviceable statlines and skill sets usually keep them relevant. These usually show up here and there in the Arenas, but are not too difficult to dispatch. *✯✯ - Low Tier Character - Bad unit overall. There are a lot of flaws to this character but they can check specific types of units and nothing else. Alternatively, they either require a lot of investment or specific team synergy to keep up. These units are a rarity in arenas, but may be there simply to be an annoyance for your team than an actual threat. Use them for a specific niche and nothing else. *✯ - Trash Tier Character - Terrible unit overall. This unit has nothing going on for it. Everything it could possibly do, there are more than enough other units in the game who do it better, even by a tiny amount. The effort put into maxing these characters are not worth it when there are so many others who should be prioritized. These units are so rare in the Arenas, they are probably there because they are that person's favorite character ever. Don't bother unless you REALLY like the character. Please keep this in mind, these are purely subjective and based on my own personal opinions. I do have opinions about basically all units, but theses are the ones I personally have in my roster at 5 Stars and had time to personally handle and/or face off against. I am planning on making all units I have 5-Stars first before starting to make whales. At some point, you'll see my opinions on all characters that are at least 3 & 4 star obtainable. If you want to know what I think about a unit that is not listed below, you can wait until I can 5 star them or leave a comment below. I am more than willing to give my opinion on them as an enemy if they are 5-star exclusive. Units Top 10 Most Wanted The following are 10 units that I currently do not own that I hopefully would like to acquire at some point. This allows me the opportunity to talk about some units that are highly coveted by me and give them ratings, even if they are all not the best units in the game. Once they are acquired, they will move up onto the list. Or they may be replaced by future units. These are the current top 10. Also no Seasonal units will be added because the likeliness of me obtaining one is considerably lower.